Stannis Returns to the Wall
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: After defeating the Boltons, Stannis returns to the Wall, not expecting Melisandre's reaction to his return to be quite so enthusiastic. This is all I want from the Winds of Winter. This and more Melisandre POV chapters.


**Stannis Returns to The Wall**

**By:** shadowofdragonstone

**Ship:** Stannis x Melisandre

**Word Count: **757

**Summary: **After defeating the Boltons, Stannis returns to the Wall, not expecting Melisandre's reaction to his return to be quite so enthusiastic.

**Note: **This is sort of how I want Stannis' return to the Wall to be in the Winds of Winter. Mel's POV and a kiss.

Melisandre held the letter from Stannis in her fist after reading it for the fifth time in under an hour. He was on his way back to the Wall after rallying the Northern Lords and taking back Winterfell from Roose Bolton. He had said he would be back on that day and as of yet, he had not arrived. She paced her bedchamber for a moment, re-reading the letter from her king. Her frustration grew before she finally stormed out of her room, leaving the King's Tower to wait for Stannis outside. Her king was coming back to her and she had never felt happier in her entire life. Stannis was, after all, the one she loved, her king, her saviour and the one who made her happy in her life. She heard the sound of horses approaching and her heart instantly felt lighter. _Stannis,_ she thought. _You have come back to me. _The smile on her face was larger than it had even been and looking over at Selyse, Melisandre knew that she was happier at Stannis' return than his own wife was. Selyse had slept while the inhabitants of the Wall believed Stannis to be dead, while Melisandre had sat awake, unable to even rest, staring into the flames and praying to R'hllor for Stannis to not be dead. She couldn't go on if she lost her king. He was her reason for living most of the time.

The horses grew louder and after a moment, Stannis and his men entered the small courtyard of Castle Black, Stannis dismounting his horse before any of his men. His eyes met Melisandre's before she half-ran towards him, throwing her arms around him and accidentally knocking him backwards into the snow. "I'm sorry, my king," she whispered, laying on top of him and running her fingers through his hair while his hands found their way to her hips, holding her to him gently. Melisandre knew that it must have been the warmest Stannis must have felt in quite a while.

"It's quite alright, my lady," he replied, giving her a faint half-smile, rubbing her hips gently, causing a sharp intake of breath on her part. "I missed you and I've missed being warm as well."

"Well, your queen and princess are here. They arrived a while back, my king," she whispered softly, pressing her body into his.

"Selyse isn't nearly as warm as you are," he whispered into her ear, his breath slightly tickling her, making her sigh softly.

"No, I don't think you know many women as warm as I am," she whispered, running her tongue along along his stubbly jaw, revelling in the feel of his stubble against her tongue. "Oh, have I missed you, my king."

"I've missed you as well, my lady," he agreed. "More than I've missed anyone since my parents."

"You're everything to me and when I thought you were dead," she said quietly. "Do you know what that did to me?"

"My lady, please, kiss me?" he asked, rubbing her hips again as her hands moved to his face. "And we ought to get off the snow." Melisandre chuckled softly. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips gently against his for a moment, trying to not allow herself to take it nearly as far as she wanted to. She could feel Stannis' urgency in his own lips pressing against her's. She pulled back from him and got off of him, taking his hand in her's and helping him out of the snow. He kept his hand in her's, locking their fingers together. Selyse approached them and Stannis simply told her that he needed to have a council meeting between himself and Melisandre before the two of them went back to the King's Tower with Selyse simply looking awestruck in their wake. Melisandre led him upstairs to her bedchamber, opening the door and pulling him inside. She helped him remove his armour and all his outer garments down to his shirt and britches.

He walked to the hearth and sat down in her chair, holding out his hand to her. Melisandre smiled lightly and took it, half-falling into his lap when he pulled her into him. His hands reattached themselves to her hips as she pressed her lips to his again. He was safe in her arms again, and she would never let him go ever again. She simply could not let her king leave her arms ever again, leave the safety of her arms. She would keep him safe forever.


End file.
